Conventionally, an in-vehicle armrest installed in a vehicle such as a passenger car is equipped with an in-vehicle storage unit that can store small articles brought into the vehicle. Normally, an in-vehicle storage unit includes: a storing portion that stores items to be stored, such as small articles; an opening formed in the storing portion; and a lid that is provided on the opening and can be opened and closed. As the lid is put into an open state, the opening of the storing portion is exposed, and small articles can be stored in the storing portion.
As a mechanism to put the lid into an open state, a “push-open” mechanism is widely employed to allow an operator to push part of the lid and then pull up the lid.
Alternatively, a touch sensor mechanism that allows an operator to touch a touch sensor and causes the lid to automatically enter an open state is employed as a mechanism to put the lid into an open state. Such a mechanism is disclosed in JP-A 2003-159999 (KOKAI) (Patent Literature 1), for example.
In an in-vehicle storage unit disclosed in the literature, a motor (an opening mechanism and a closing mechanism) that opens and closes a lid in accordance with a touch operation by an operator is provided. When a touch operation is performed by an operator while the lid is in a closed state, the lid is automatically retracted inside by the motor and is put into an open state. When a touch operation is performed by an operator while the lid is in an open state, the lid is automatically returned to a closed state by the motor.